<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Shave Decemeber by Miss_Understood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495473">No Shave Decemeber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Understood/pseuds/Miss_Understood'>Miss_Understood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BIPS Gift Exchange, F/M, Hades is Trying, This is just silly, secret santa gift, sorry no smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:19:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Understood/pseuds/Miss_Understood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades is taking part in a charity fundraiser that forces him to grow a beard in order to win a date with Persephone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Shave Decemeber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_ciao/gifts">Emma_ciao</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Emma, Happy holidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hades scratched at his beard, disgruntled at the offending facial hair. He had never been a fan, preferring a clean shave. Unfortunately, someone had the great idea to have December dedicated to raising money for local charities. The men were forced into growing facial hair to show their commitment to the cause. He usually wouldn't have participated in such a stupid publicity thing, but the prize was too good.</p>
<p>Persephone, the radiant Goddess of Spring, had graciously offered to go on a date with this year's winner. A chance to be alone with her. To charm her. To make her smile—that's what dreams were made of. He was determined to win. His plan was flawless; grow the damn beard, and donate a large sum of money to ensure that no one raised more than he did. He didn't even bother to ask for donations.</p>
<p>He went to the mirror and combed his beard, attempting to force it into submission. It grew thick and silver and made him look old. He hated it. Hated to look like an old man as he did his best to earn Persephone's affections. Such a young and vibrant goddess deserved a young and energetic god, not a dusty ass dated one.</p>
<p>She didn't seem to mind the beard, though. He'd still catch her eye at work and watch her hair bloom with beautiful blue flowers. It wasn't new, but fates, it always made his pulse quicken. He fixed his tie and headed down towards the lobby for the award ceremony.</p>
<p>Thanatos, Hermes, Hypnos, and Morpheus were already behind the stage, each with their own months' worth of beard growth. Morpheus had a ridiculously long beard, somehow managed to grow a beard long enough to tuck into his belt. Hermes had a patchy dark beard, Hypnos' looked close to his own. In contrast, Thanatos, always the prat, had a pointed goatee and handlebar mustache. He still managed to look like a douche.</p>
<p>Persephone smiled and waved to him as he approached the others. Immediately, he forgot all about the scratchy beard or how big of a douche Thanatos looked. She was all he saw.</p>
<p>"You look very handsome," she said with a shy smile.</p>
<p>"I look like a fool, Sweetness," he growled.</p>
<p>"You all look fine," Hecate said, sweeping past them. "Let's get this show on the road."</p>
<p>Obediently they all followed Hecate onto the stage, to the crowd gathered below. The news had shown up, and several cameras were pointed in their direction.</p>
<p>"I would like to thank everyone for joining us tonight to announce the winner of the first annual Underworld charity drive. Five of our own spent the month fundraising for the community gardens project. I am pleased to announce that we have exceeded our goal of one million drachmae, and we expect to break ground shortly after the new year. These gods competed for the opportunity to spend a day with Persephone, on an outing of her choosing."</p>
<p>Hades stopped listening to Hecate. Instead, his eyes were laser-focused on Persephone and the way the crowd watched her. How many of the women in the group had begun to dress like her. A surge of jealousy momentarily overtook him as he saw the way some of the men stared at her as well. She was beautiful and sexy. He couldn't blame them for looking at her the way he sometimes did. The truth was, she was so much more than just a pretty face with curves you could get lost in; she was also kind and generous. Sweet and ambitious. She was awe-inspiring, a gift to whoever was lucky enough to be by her side. He wanted to be at her side always. To bask in the glow of the beauty she held, both inside and out. She was positively radiant, and he wondered what they would do on their date. He hoped she would take him to Sicily. Have a picnic in her favorite meadow or go swimming in her favorite stream.</p>
<p>Persephone approached the podium and cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"Hello and good evening. I get the privilege of announcing this year's highest fundraiser. Before I say who that was, I would like to thank each of you for making an effort to fundraise for this project that is so dear to my heart. The Underworld is a beautiful place, and there are so many great features to the realm. I felt it lacked a botanical garden so that those who are sensitive to the light can see the joys of nature. I will be working closely on this project, and it means so much that you have worked so hard to help me see my dreams come to pass. As you know, Your King would have gladly paid for the garden, but I felt it was important to get the community involved. The gods who join me on stage have been the face of this fundraiser. However, many of you in the crowd have asked their neighbors and loved ones to make donations. We have exceeded our goal, and it is all in thanks to everyone here and those who could not make it."</p>
<p>"The totals are as followed. In last place, Thanatos, who brought in an astounding 100,000 drachmae!" She paused and clapped her hands together, encouraging the crowd to join in. "Next is Hermes, who raised 120,000 drachmae!" Applause. "Hypnos with 181,000 drachmae!" Applause.</p>
<p>"Before I announce the winner, I want to thank His Majesty, King Hades, for his wonderful contribution to the fundraiser. Not only did he support my wishes to hold this event, but he also made an astounding donation of 1,000,000 drachmae!" She paused again and clapped loudly. The crowd joined in, and a few wolf whistles could be heard. Hades beamed with pride. "This should have put him in the first place. Unfortunately, he did not actually raise any money during the event." The crowd grew silent, and Hades' eyes flashed red. How could he have been so stupid?</p>
<p>"Therefore, he has been disqualified from the competition. I know that this may be an unpopular decision. Still, I believe that our King will be gracious enough to join us as we celebrate Morpheus, God of Dreams, as this year's highest fundraiser who brought in 200,000 drachmae!"</p>
<p>The crowd went wild, but Hades barely noticed as he mindlessly clapped his hands while his head screamed at him for his idiocy. Why didn't he consider the rules? It had seemed so simple earlier--a guaranteed win with a beautiful prize. Not that Persephone was a prize to be won, but time with her was priceless. He mourned the loss of it.</p>
<p>Hades spent the remainder of the press conference smiling and waving. Shaking hands and making statements, laughing off his mishap, and behaving like a gentleman despite his glaring loss. Once the cameras were off, and the canapes were being served, he made his way back to his office, where he sat at his desk feeling grumpy while sipping a glass of whisky.</p>
<p>"Are you brooding?" Persephone asked as she entered the office without knocking. She walked towards him, a soft smile on her lips.</p>
<p>"Is it that obvious?" Hades grumbled, and she laughed at him. "I really wanted to win a day with you."</p>
<p>"Well, then, you should have asked your brothers to make donations. You've made countless to them during their fundraising events."</p>
<p>"I know, but you know that I don't feel comfortable asking for money. I'm already the richest by far. It seems in poor taste. You didn't have to disqualify me for that," Hades said, returning to his glass.</p>
<p>"You know, you could always ask me to go on a date. You didn't need to do all this," she said, waving her hand vaguely. "I would have said yes."</p>
<p>"You would?" He said and reached out to her as she walked around the side of his desk. She took his hands and wrapped them around her as she slid onto his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Of course! I married you, silly," she stretched up to kiss him softly.</p>
<p>"I know, but that was nearly 100 years ago. Surely you are bored of me by now?"</p>
<p>"Nope. Not at all. I’m still very much in love with you."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Sweetness, more than I can say."</p>
<p>"Show me," she purred, loosening his tie.</p>
<p>"Let me shave off this beard first," he said, scratching at his chin again.</p>
<p>"Nope, I like the beard. I want one more night with it," she said.</p>
<p>"Oh, really?" he laughed and leaned in to kiss her neck, making sure to rub his chin on her sensitive skin. She shivered and giggled.</p>
<p>Maybe the beard wasn't so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>